Bad Siblings Meet Seaford and The Warriors
by TomTechyGirl142
Summary: siblings Niah and Jack brewer move from paris, france to seaford, clafornia because once once again they got expelled for fighting for the 5th their parents even separated them but it didnt work so read on to find out what happens in seaford GENRES: HUMOR ROMANCE SUPERNATURAL ADVENTURE
1. Chapter 1

**HEY IM BACK DID YOU MISS ME I MISSED ME HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SO HERES MY NEW STORY BASCIALLY ABOUT YOU KNOW WAT READ TE SUMMARY TATS WAT ITS THERE FOR AND JERRY DO TE DISCLAIMER LIKE NOW**

**JERRY:SUREEEEEE NIAH THATS HER NAME NOT JACK SIS TE AUTHOR DOES OT OWN ANYTING YOU RECOGNIZE HERE **

Niah's p.o.v

" niah come on we are going to miss our big entrance for school " jack said but first he goes in to see whos who then i go in as a nerd to see who likes nerds but im not one i am a class A badass

" go befoe me ten text me to see if its as cliche as i expect it to be and if it is you owe me 400 dollars" i said you see our family is mega is like we really are the richest people on earth we would never run out so me and ack always bet ig prices

" what evs you know im gonna win cause using you powers over me is so not cool niah" he said

" i aint so calm your nipples you little ugly" i said

"hahahahaha ewwwww i keep forgeting how weird you look as a nerd even if you are a sraight A student you sure dont look like one thats for sure "

" hurtful i think i swear if i wasnt a witch or a BA i would be a wuss " i said wile fixing my fake glasses pulling up my brigt pink neon knee hig docks fixing long sleeve shirt an my suspenders with ugly shorts attached i think iim going to throw up like seriousky i look disgusting ad my air is in two puffy poytails and i drew freckles on my face i now look like a class A geek

"ready to stat a new school" he asked

"fourth time this yea we got expelled lets make this school count

"yup im going in get your money ready" hesaid while walking away i mentally said to him" take your own advice jackie-boy" e chuckeled and texted me dont lose my temper todayi texted him ill try than after that he said i lose ad to come in i walked in and seen his hand near is pocket with the money out but hidde i walked over to im and bumpe into im while he ut the money i my hand i said " sorry" with fake fear in my voice while picking up te money and my books he said its fine then this girl with a igh nasaly voice came and pused me back to the ground we i got up and asking jak if he was okay because the geek bumped into im i litterlay go t fire in my eyes and almost killed te girls names who were apparently lindsay and lorie and there clomes i gotup slowly wen this girl wo look like a nerd butt a nice one came and helped me with my stuff while oters just laughed at me

"hi y name is julie are you okay" julie asked me very kindly and took me over to her boyfriend and is ame was milton

" in nia ad yea im okay thanks for asking we talked and tey showed me to all my classes and apparently i have all my classes except threeme and julie and milton became fast friends

TIME SKIP LUNCH NOW

at lunch i meet the rest of their friends tere was eddie kim donna grace kelsey evan micheal and jerry by fa the cutest one for me me and te girls are like mad close and we ust met isnt that cazy yea and eddie invited over my brother today i was just glad i hade make up on because we are twins and they would have ecognied us in a split second they all say they know each other from karate then these annoying dudes started trowing falffel balls at us and got it in my hair and made my hair nasty and greasy i was beyind pissed and jack seen thet becasue e went t go confront tem calmed down when jack beat them all up they asked if we wanted to join there dojo we said well check it out tomorrow now i have dance with jerry kim grace and donna we all sat in the back of te stage until the ugly tramps came in and their skanky little outfits they started lauging when tey seen me in here

"who let the trash in dance class this is for talented and beautiful people " they said surroding me wen the teacer called up te others to talk to the

" ten why are you here " i eard kim say

"because we are gorgeous " they said wile flipping their hair i swear hair spray got in my mouth

" yeah whatever helps you sleep at night lindsay " grace her and her little clones walked away

" thanks guys i dont think i would hae lasted air headed tramps " i said after i said that the bell rang signaling the end of the school i went to my locker and left all my books in it cause im not doing homework today sice im going to be regular niah tomorrow and i need to get out of this ridicouls outfit and mt hair regular when got come i said high to jack and my parents and went in my room to my personal bathroom to take a shower i eard the doorbell ring and thought jacks freinds and also remebered that his friends are my friends crap i quickly got out the shower rinsing my hai off ad zoomed around my room putting on pajamas and leaving my hair greased and combed my hair out of tangles and left it we ten got on my touch screen laptop i was searching the web when i got hungry and thirsty crap the guys are probably downstairs with jack while the kitchen doesnt hae an elaator then i heard the elaator go up signaling they are going to jacks room whih is thee floors above mine and the elavator is glass so they would see me i zoomed into the kithe to see ery in there with eddie getting some snacks i flew up to the eiling and stayed there util they left wen they left i made teryaki chicken with white rice i made a big pan incase the guys wnated some i heard somebody walking in the kitchen it was just jak i sighed ad waited for him to come in when he ae he saw me cooking

" really niah wo do you think the guys are going to think made all this food the ghost of christmas past"he asked sarcastially

"yup thats exactly who did it " i said back he started laughing he gave me a plate to get my food i got and went in my room

Jacks p.o.v

when niah went upsatirs in her room kim came in and asked who cooked this food it looks good im pretty sure niah is listeing so i said the ghost of christmas past kim started laughing so did i and nia i heard he laugh and say ack im going to kill you ten me and kim went back to my floor and went tofinish watching the movie

" jack why dont you invite niah over to come watch the moie wit us " kim asked i paniced but asked kim for her number

PHONE CONVO ( NIAH-CAPS jack-lowercase)

" HELLO WHO IS THIS "

" uhh hey niah its jack would you like to come over to my house to watch a movie with me and the rest of the gang "

"UMMM SORRY GUYS I CANT MAKE IT I HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO MAYBE NEXT TIME"

" oh okay yeah next time bye niah"

" BYE SEE YOU TOMORROW"

" kay bye "

END OF PHONE CONVO

" sorry guys she said she had other important stuff to do " "

''okay" kim said

" alright lets get this party started whoooooo " jerry said

they dont know what a suprise there in fo tomorrow at school

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

""

'"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"


	2. MEETING THE ORIGINAL NIAH BREWER

**TO EVERYBODY WHO WAS TALKING ABOUT MY GRAMMAR SORRY BUT MY LAPTOP KEYBOARD IS REALLY OUT OF WACK RIGHT NOW SO SORRY JUST PM ME IF YOU NEED HELP UNDERSTANDING STUFF AND AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THAT AND IF YOU DONT FORGIVE OHHH WELL THATS YOUR PROBLEM NOT MINE SO FIX IT JERRY AN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW **

**JERRY: UGHHHH WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER DO YOU IKE ME OR SOMETHING CAUSE THATS WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE **

**ME: NO I DO NOT LIKE YOU LIKE THAT YOU ARE GOING TO GET A GIRLFRIEND IN THE STORY HELLLOOOOO**

**JERRY : FINE TTG142 DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY YOU RECOGNIZE**

**ME : THANK YOU AND NOW ON TO THE STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BYYYYYEEEEEE**

Niah's p.o.v

" hey niah are you ready up there you know its time to be the regular Niah Brewer " jack called up to me

" yes yes yes im ready and youre taking me to the mall today to get some more clothes with the 400 you gave me " i said

" oh hahahaha just because you won the bet yesterday doesn't mean you have to brag about it " he said with a sad voice i walked down stairs with my regular clothes which consisted of a black tank top white shorts a black leather jacket and black combat boots

" yes yes it does and how do i look for the first day of beating down some people that i have things to say about but are not very lady like " i said while trying not to laugh

" niah be real you are not lady like in any way unless you are wearing a dress which would probably never happen " he said while laughing i tried to look sad and he belived it

" no no no no no niah i did not mean it like tat i am so so so so so so sorry and you're just playin with me aren't " he said as i startetd cracking up

" your face was so funny i got you so worried '' i said while my laughing died

" hahahah real funny now lets go get your keys to your 2014 mercedes-benz and lets go you're driving " he said

" ughh your so lazy like come on now be real " i said as i got and my car and started and blasting nicki minaj

TIME SKIP AT SCHOOL

everybody surrounded my car and was suprised to see me niah the A class geek a goddess with hearthrob jack brewer like besties we are and siblings time for the real niah to come out for everybody

" what are you guys looking at avert your eyes like now " everybody turned away quickly phase one scare people complete now phase two is in action slap the bitch who dares touch or insult me like a fool i walked in with jack talking then he mentioned lindsay and their little clones

" ughh skank alert what do you want lindsay '' i said made loud everybody turned and got interested in what lindsay is going to say back to me

" listen ear you little geek just because you look like a skank doesn't mean you can acuse me of being one " she said thinking she won nobody gets the last word ever espcially in a argument against me jack backed up because he knows whats gonna happen sooner or later

" i want you to get away from my my boyfriend just you got a little makeover your'e still a little geek so move "she said my face and pushed me since im the regular niah it was not pleasant

" what did you say yo little whore i believe your talking about yourself cause i actually wear clothes unlike you the only clothes you wear is a piece is a of fabric covering you im ashamed thats all thee respect you have for your damn self you and your little clones is a shame to all girls around the world and dont touch me " i said as i pushed her on the floor

" oh im not a geek it was a disguise to show me who is the real people okay now bye " i said all of that and walked on to my locker i got all my stuff and felt everybody staring at me

" ughhh i know im beautiful people but come on no need to stare " they all looked away and i saw the guys and walked up to them

" hey guys hows it going over here " i asked and jack and i laughed at there shocked and amazed expressions

" umm niah what happen to you one day your a geek and the next your a goddess yo " jerry said i laughed

" why thank you jerry im honored to hear that from someone of your high importance " i said in a posh accent then the gang laughed

" ah dios mio niah parada no estoy importante " he said while looking down ashamed

"Sí usted es jerry no creo que ningún menos de usted y también no contárselo a nadie lo que acabo de decir" i said seriously then continued talking to the guys after he smiled at me as a thank you

" niah exactly what did you say to jerry " jack asked on the way to my class

" nada importante " i said

"niah come on just tell me i wont tell niah stop being so stubborn " he said

" goodbye jack go find out yourself dude " i said

" oh mon dieu cette fille n'écoutent pas du tout " he mumbled in french

" i heard that jack " i said

" he he love you niah " he said than ran to his spanish class he's a wuss

TIME SKIP LUNCH

i walked into to lunch and got what the school calls food i was walking to the guys when i felt someone smack my butt and leave there hands there i do not appreciate that i turned around so fast thought i would get whiplash

" uhmm may i ask what you think your doing with your hands on my butt " i asked dangerously calm and put the "food" down

" i was seeing if it was real and it is so me you phils ten my place at 8" he asked ewwwww

" uhmm excuse me " i said socked he asked me out like that

" my bad let me slow it down for forgot i was talking to a blonde " he said slowly like i was 3 no no no no no no one talks to me like that and survive with all bones not broke

" thats it " i screamed and attacked him he was shrieking a little girl i was to busy to notice i think i broke is nose oops i felt someone pull me off of him

" Bájese me baje voy a rip él pieza por pieza y alimentar a mi lobo y dejar es cabeza, e puede ver ahora dejarme " i screamed people wo spoke spanish looked creeped out jerry jack and the other guys helped pull me out the cafe before i did some permanent damage and get expelled on my second day here

" niah calm down you cant kill him on your second day here " jerry said i started to calm down when i was looking into his deep brown eyes there almost black there mezmersing we were both subconsciously leaning in and then

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER AND AGAIN SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR LAST CHAPTER**

**JACK : YEAH CUZ SHE CANT SPELL GUYS SO YEAH SHES SORRY **

**KIM: HAHAHA JACK THATS NOT NICE**

**ME: NO ITS NOT SO SHUT UP BEFORE I GET NIAH ON YOU WE ARE REALLY CLOSE**

**NIAH: YOU TEASING MY BEST FRIEND REMEBER I ALMOST KILLED THAT BOY SO WATCH IT**

**JACK: YES MA'AM **

**NIAH: GOOD BOY **

**ME: THANKS NI-NI YOUR AWESOME **

**NIAH: NO PROB**

**SO SEE YOU NEXT TIME PLEASE REVIEW ON MY GRAMMAR TE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER UPDATING GOES BYE**


	3. Brad's Face On Fire Lindsay's Epic Fail?

**HELLO I APPRECIATE FOR READING MY STORY NOW NIAH CAN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW**

**NIAH: WHHYYYY MEEEEEE**

**ME: CAUSE I SAID SO**

**NIAH: FINE TTG142 DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY YOU RECOGNIZE**

**ME : THANK YOU AND NOW ON TO THE STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BYYYEEE**

Niah's p.o.v

we were both leaning in when we heard a big bang come from behind us we jumped apart and turned around to see jack looking at us with confused and amused face _i wonder if jack hadn't interupted us would jerry and i would have kissed __  
_

" NIAH " I heard somebody yell

" what why are you yelling there is no need to yell " i said deathly calm they looked uncomfortable on how i can stay so calm when someone just yelled in my ear

" we were calling you for the longest and you didnt answer" they answered

"that doesnt mean yell in my ear you know that right " i said calmly again then nodded feircely

" good now what do you want "i asked

" uhmmm we wanted to know if you were calm enough to go back in there without killing him " jerry nervously

" oh yeah i am totally fine lets go " i said i walked back in there with jerry and jack behind me to make sure i don't kill anybody when that boy came behind me my hands had fire in them jack held my hands and put it out i was pissed and he didn't let go and held me back i was squirming to get out of his

"uhmm hi niah i'm randy i just wanted to apologize about what i did earlier truce " he said and held out his hand no there is not a truce but i'm going to pretend i like him as a friend i put a smile on my face and burned jack so he could let go of me

" sure why not " i said and shook his hand then burned it and he pulled away looking at me as if i was crazy than jack shook his head while laughing i erased everyone's memory but the gangs and made them think i just squeezed his hand to hard

" oh yeah i don't like you that's why not" I said than walked away with a tiny flame in my hand and it's barely visible.

"But I like you and you are very cute give me a chance?" he begged me and walked up to me and grabbed the hand with the flame and intertwined our hands and burned his hand and took it away mad fast

"What the - why is your hand on fire?" he asked slightly scared

"Why is your face on fire?" I asked he was confused because he face wasn't on fire yet

"Niah are you okay do you need glasses because his face isn't on fire it's not even red" Jerry said than had a look of realization on his face and started shaking his head

"Um Jerry are you sure cause I see it right there" I said as I slapped him and you heard it throughout the cafeteria and everyone started laughing and taking pictures of the big fire looking splotch of red on his face

"Oh yeah I see it now Niah you were right his face is on fire" Jack said in hysterics laughing

"...AHHHHH MY FACE FEELS LIKE IT'S ON FIRE OW OW OW OW OW WHY DID YOU HIT ME" he yelled at me i was dying in laughter to the point I didn't have my balance anymore

"Because" I said after i stopped laughing and Jerry helped me up *insert blush here*

"Because is not an answer NIAH" Brad said angrily

"Because I wanted to and you weren't leaving me alone so i slapped you be happy I didn't punch in the stomach" I said truthfully and shrugged and skipped the rest of lunch

* * *

TIME SKIP AFTER LUNCH AT LOCKERS

Lindsay's P.O.V

"Hey Niah, hey Niah I like your shoes" that is all I heard throughout the hallway nothing about me Niah is going to take my popularity from me and that cannot happen I'll be a nobody with someone like Niah around I can get people to turn on her I got a picture of Niah's face ad put it on a naked body and printed it out in the teacher's lounge and was about to make an announcement about Niah to the whole school this is going to ruin her forever he he he I'm evil and hot

"Ahem students of seaford high I have something to say about your all royal highness" everybody groaned and just listened except for Niah and her little friends

"I know it's only her second day here but I found out what she was doing yesterday when she wasn't with her friends" she immediately looked up and they all looked confused but the students looked interested

"She was out exposing herself to the public, strangers she doesn't even know, and married men" the school looked shocked and Niah looked pissed uh oh

"I was doing what Lindsay" she asked me menacingly as in daring me to say it again

"I just basically said you are a slut" I said confident when I felt a blow to my stomach and I started to gasp for air looking at a pair of pissed off black eyes

"Listen here you have me and you mixed and never put my face on a naked body again because I was home all day yesterday doing nothing okay and you can ask my brother" she said

"Wait you have a brother in this school" I asked stupidly is Jack her brother

"No shit Sherlock Jack's my brother you know the boy you are always trying to kiss" I nodded

"Jack where was Niah all day yesterday" I asked and he looked at me aggravated

"She was at home in her room doing nothing as she just said" the student body looked disappointed and annoyed in me and went back to talking about and to Niah this plan was an epic fail ugh another day I Lindsay Weinchester is going disappointment in Niah's followers or bring her back to the bottom of the ladder and not the very top

THE END

**Voila Fineto how was that good bad awesome terrible should I quit writing I am not doing that one **

**READ REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE AND NO HATERS CAUSE MY HATERS ARE MY MOTIVATERS**


End file.
